


Scattershot

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 1-25-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scattershot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1-25-09

The rifle is broken, the shells scattered on the floor. Kevin would care, but he’s too busy groaning, his hands digging into the carpet as Robert grasps his hips, thrusting hard into him. He can smell gunpowder and the faint residue of dust that the vacuum left behind. He can feel the heat of Robert’s body and the cool slide of the lube, the difference between the two lessening as Robert pushes deeper, again and again.

“Fuck, Kevin,” Robert gasps, his voice rough and thick. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“That…oh…God, Robert. That I can shoot?”

“Crack shot.” He groans at the hint of the pun as he thrusts into Kevin again. “H-hard to concentrate on quail when you’re out-Republican-ing the Republicans.”

“Don’t be insulting.” Kevin half-laughs and half-groans the words, his body pushing back against Robert’s thrusts. “Just…God, there. Yes.”

Robert’s fingers dig into Kevin’s hips and he pushes deeper. “Seeing you with that rifle in your hands…” He cuts himself off with a groan, his mouth pressed against Kevin’s back. Kevin whimpers softly and lowers himself, his head against the carpet as he reaches back, finding Robert’s hand with his own and dragging it down to his cock.

“Touch me.”

Robert’s hand wraps around Kevin, stroking him hard and fast in rhythm with the rough thrust of his hips. “Cocked and loaded,” Robert laughs, his hand tightening as he strokes the smooth head of Kevin’s shaft. His breath fans across Kevin’s back, hot against the sheen of perspiration on his skin. “Are you going to fire this gun for me too, Kevin?”

“I-is that an order?” Kevin’s breath leaves him in a gasp as Robert drives harder inside him.

Robert laughs again, low and rough and hungry, his body tensing against Kevin’s. “I don’t know, Kevin. What do you think?”


End file.
